2018.10.25 Patch Note
10.25 Patch Note Max Level Expanded * Max. level for characters will be expanded to 200. * EXP requirement for Lv. 31- 149 will be adjusted. ** Due to the EXP requirement adjustment for each level, characters’ EXP % might change after the maintenance. * EXP gain for quests, missions, etc. will be adjusted as well. Balance Improvements Explorer Cygnus Knights Other Balance Improvements * Meso cost for equipment's Star Force enhancement will be improved. * Equipment drop rate during Auto-Battle will be improved. * Meso drop rate during party hunt will be improved. Hyper Skill Hyper Skill will be added. Hyper Skill involves 3 active and buff skills, and 9 passive skills. Passive Hyper Skill * Passive Hyper Skill is a skill that strengthens the original skill. * While the existing passive skills from the first to fourth job skill sets strengthen the character or grants a chance to do additional attacks on monsters, the passive Hyper Skills strengthens one of the existing skills from the first to fourth job skill set. (In order to use passive Hyper Skill, players need to first master the skill(s) they wish to strengthen.) Obtaining the Hyper Skill * Active/Buff: The character will automatically acquire the active/buff Hyper Skills upon reaching levels 150, 170 and 200. Buff Hyper Skills will not be affected by the boss monster’s dispel skill. * Passive: The character will earn 1 skill point for acquiring the passive skill upon reaching levels 141, 151, 161, 171 and 181. A maximum of 5 skill points is awarded, so players can select 5 out of 9 passive Hyper Skills to acquire. * The highest level for a Hyper Skill is 1. Hyper Skill Screen * The Hyper tab will be added under the original skill tab. Once the character reaches level 141, the Hyper tab will be unlocked under the Skill UI. * Unlike other skills, the passive Hyper Skill must be learned by tapping on the Skill button. * Additional information on Hyper Skill is available by tapping on the ? button, next to Skill on the top left corner. Each Job's Hyper Skill Explorer Cygnus Knights Hyper Skill Reset * Only the passive Hyper Skills can be reset for 100 Crystals. * The Reset button is to reset the original first to fourth job skills, while the SP Reset button is used to reset Hyper Skills. * The original first to fourth job skills do not get reset and only the passive Hyper Skills gets reset upon using SP Reset. * SP Reset for the original first to fourth job skills does not affect the Hyper Skills. New Contents Lord Pirate New party dungeon 'Lord Pirate' will be added. Entry Level Requirement * Level Requirement: Lv.70 and above / 3 Free entry tickets a day Loot List * Lord Pirate Hat and Lord Pirate Mustache will be dropped randomly. * Pirate Hat - Epic can be obtained as a cumulative reward, and Pirate - Unique, Pirate Mustache – Epic/Unique can be randomly obtained by defeating the boss. * Lord Pirate will be added under the Daily Achievements. *Rewards from the Mission Quest can be obtained according to the cumulative items gained. Nett’s Pyramid Hell Mode will be added to Nett’s Pyramid. * Entrance requirement * Loot List Expedition * Change of Entrance Requirement ** The entry level requirement for all Expeditions will be expanded to level 200. * New Modes added for each Expedition Elite Dungeon * Four new dungeons will be added to Elite Dungeon. * Boss Monsters * Loot List Mu Lung Dojo * “Exalted Ranking” for Lv. 151~200 will be added. Weekly Reward * Rewards for 1st, 2nd and 3rd players in "Exalted Ranking" will be added. * Reward for top player in "Exalted Ranking" will be added. Weekly Rewards Expanded * With the addition of the ‘Exalted Rank’, weekly Rank Rewards (Mu Lung Points) will be added. Star Force Field * 14 new Star Force Field maps are added at various locations (i.e. Ludibrium Castle, the Temple of Time, etc.) Mini Dungeon * Lv. 151 - 200 monsters will be added to Mini Dungeon. * Monsters hunted in Mini Dungeon can be counted towards daily tasks. Daily Dungeon The entry level range will be increased to Lv. 200. Modes and rewards remains the same. Daily Hunt / Achievement With the expansion of the max. level to 200, the entry level range will be increased. New missions, quests and Level Achievements for the new World Maps and Areas will be added accordingly. New Daily Hunt Tasks * Daily Hunts for Lv. 151 - 200 monsters will be added. ** ‘Toy Factory’ in Ludibrium will be added to the Daily Hunt areas. ** Newly added maps (Mu Lung Garden, Temple of Time and Gate to the Future) will be added to the Daily Hunt areas. * Daily Quest ‘Participate in a Party Dungeon!’ will be added. New Achievements Added * Along with the extension of max. level to 200, new level achievements will be added. * Achievements for Zakum (Chaos) and Horntail (Hard) under Expedition will be added. Note * The Daily Hunt menu will not be available from midnight of the scheduled maintenance day until the end of maintenance. Please complete the missions and claim the rewards beforehand. Maple Tree Festival New Levels added to the Maple Tree Festival. * Lv. 150 will be added to the Maple Tree Festival. * SS Rank will be added for rank bonus, which is based on the sum of all the characters' level. New World Map and Areas With the expansion of the maximum level to 200, new World Map and Areas will be added. Addition of 3 World Maps & 8 Areas * Temple of Time * Mu Lung Garden * Gate to the Future Road Map * New areas (road maps) will be added, from the Toy Factory at Ludus Lake. Quest * With the addition of new areas and road maps, new level quests will be added. * New quests will begin from Toy Factory at Ludibrium. Halloween Special In celebration of Halloween, the overall town view will be revamped. The Halloween Event with lots of excitements and rewards will also begin – so please keep an eye on the announcements! Other Improvements Character Selection Screen Change of Character Order * Now players will be able to change the order of character at the character selection screen. * Character order can be changed by selecting a character and using the up/down button at the change character order screen. * Using the double-up/double-down button, characters can be moved to the top or bottom. (Either order) * One must tap on Change to apply the change of order. * Characters under "Burning" or "Deletion Pending" will appear on a separate list. Temporary Item Tab added How to access the temporary item tab * The Temporary item tab can be accessed from the main screen. * Alternatively, the Temporary Item tab can be entered through the above button under "Inventory". * Temporary Item Tab Sample Screen * Temporary Item tab is divided into Consumable – which can be assigned to the hotkey – and Other. * Using Condition, items can be organized by the amount of time remaining or by the order of inventory items. * Upon using consumable buff items, the Use button will be changed to Use. Buff Item Setting for Buff Pet and Buff Item Hotkey Assignment Improvement Limited-time items and unlimited-time items can now be applied together when applying buffs. * An issue in which the same buffs had to be applied separately will be solved. * Upon applying buff items, the limited-time items with the shortest remaining time will be applied first, before the unlimited-time items is used. Improvement on Character Default Appearance Explorers’ default appearance was improved. Explorer (M): New Looks * New Face: Brave Explorer Face, Vibrant Explorer Face * New Hair: Perion Hair, Kerning City Hair * New Outfit: Red Muffler Outfit (M) * New Shoes: Purple Adventure Shoes, Yellow Adventure Shoes Explorer (F): New Looks * New Face: Gentle Explorer Face, Exceptional Explorer Face * New Hair: Rockstar, Ellinia Hair, Henesys Hair, Nautilus Hair ** Wind and Miru Hairs are no longer available. * New Outfit: Yellow Muffler Outfit (F) * New Shoes: Purple Adventure Shoes, Yellow Adventure Shoes Cygnus Knights’ default appearance was improved. Cygnus Knights: New Looks * New Face: Noblesse Face * New Hair: Noblesse Hair * New Outfit: Noblesse Robe * New Cape: Noblesse Cape * New Shoes: Noblesse Shoes Forest of Endurance: Character Appearance Improvement The appearance of the NPC at the ‘Forest of Endurance’, a mini game playable during additional data downloads, will be improved. Enhanced Usability for Skill Screen * Number of Quick Slots will be expanded to 4. * With the additional quick slots, setting skills will be faster and easier. ** The skill page of the selected skill set will pop up when the first slot is tapped. ** If the 2nd, 3rd or 4th slot is tapped, the corresponding skill page will be applied. ** The selected skill slot will be shown as being activated. Golden Apple Puzzle System Improvement * Players will be able to check their inventory directly from the Golden Apple Puzzle pop-up screen. ** Upon using the Puzzle Piece at the Golden Apple Puzzle screen > Inventory, players will be able to register the Piece to their Puzzle board. * Players will now be able to check the obtainable rewards for fusing the Golden Apple Puzzles at all times. Other Improvements * The Sell menu at the Trade Station will be improved, so that it will be easier to see the items. * An issue in which the move gets disbanded if the key gets overlapped with other screens while using movement key, will be fixed. * Party members’ hunting routes will be improved to be more efficient. * The Whisper function has additional settings - players can choose among "All", "Friends/Guild Members Only", or "Refuse". * Players will be able to check the remaining time to collect payment after a successful sale at the Trade Station. * Prices of items sold at the Trade Station will be capped according to the rank. * Detailed information for stats upon equipping pets will be added at the pet information screen. * Caution statement about stack uses for some buff potions will be added. * Upon creating anew character, an extra step will be added to discriminate BOT accounts and to avoid automatic character creation. Special Halloween In-Game Event Ghoul Busters * Event Period: 2018.10.25 (Thur.) after maintenance - 11.08 (Thur.) 09:59 (server time) * Event Details ** Earn Mesos, EXP, and event coins by defeating those Ghouls from the underworld! Various items can be purchased by using these event coins. Please check the event notice on ‘Ghoul Busters’ for details. * How to Participate ** If players defeat monsters on the field, they will be able to obtain Meso Phantom Summon Pouch, Halloween Pumpkin Summon Pouch, and Pumpkin Zombie Summon Pouch. Open these Summon Pouches to summon angry monsters! * Various rewards can be earned upon defeating the Halloween Monsters. Halloween Event Shop * Event Period: 2018.10.25 (Thur.) after maintenance - 11.08 (Thur.) 09:59 (server time) * Event Details ** Special Halloween Shop will be added at the Crystal Shop. ** Various items including the Halloween Style Set, Chair, Pet, Hair/Face will be newly added. * Halloween Style Set Preview Others * iOS OS 8.0 devices will no longer be supported after this update. Please kindly update your device's OS to 9.0- or higher version in order to play. * The ‘Character Name Change Coupon’ will be added to the Cash Shop. Players can use this item to change their character’s name. The item can be purchased from the Best or Convenience tab at the Cash Shop. Bug Fixes The following issues will be solved. # A text issue in which incorrect stats appears upon creating a new character. # An issue in which more than 50 items could be registered for extraction. # An issue in which ‘Armor Emblem Potential Scroll 30%’ could not be used for certain items. # An issue in which if the items distributed as log-in rewards have ranks, the rank line was being applied to the item. # An issue in which the destroyed Rex’s Earrings appeared on the list of Enhancement Scroll. # An issue in which the log-in rewards were being erroneously displayed after passing 23:59. # An issue in which Theme Rewards could not be claimed even after completing all the quests. # An issue in which the tickets with the shortest remaining time were not used upon entering Dungeon. # An issue in which the texts were being erroneously appeared at guild attendance reward screen. # An issue in which the value on screen does not match with the actual value upon ranking up equipment. # An issue in which the set effect of Cygnus Style Set did not appear due to the cape. # An issue in which the screen stops upon skipping conversations during Cygnus Tutorial. # An issue in which upon using Wind Archer’s skill ‘Sentient Arrow’, the state appears to be at rest. # An issue in which the auto quest gets stuck at certain moment while playing ‘Book Found’. Category:2018 Patch Notes